Sentimientos de un pelirosa
by Neko-Girl98
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles sobre los sentimientos de Natsu para el reto del foro de "El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail". Primer sentimiento: Coraje. ¡Disfrutarlo!
1. Coraje

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. El personaje que he elejido es Natsu y su primera emoción será el coraje. ¡Disfrutar!

* * *

**CORAJE**

"**El coraje es una imprudencia que teme tanto como la prudencia puede temer, pero que coloca, sin embargo, su nariz fuera, abandona su matorral, se da vuelta, de pronto, y hace frente."**

**Pascal Quignard**

Natsu seguía erguido mirando directamente al enemigo con furia. A su lado se encontraba Lucy y Happy tumbados inconscientes y ya nadie quedaba en pie para hacer frente al poderoso enemigo. Se tumbó, mientras oía al enemigo vociferar palabras sobre su enorme poder y demás cosas que para Natsu no significaban nada. A menudo se encontraban en situaciones críticas, pero nunca se había quedado completamente solo, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Intentó llamar a Lucy, pero ella no contestó, solo se encontraba con una expresión de dolor marcando su rostro. Cada vez le costaba más respirar normal, y tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. Se había quedado sin ningún tipo de poder mágico y parecía que Lucy también. De pronto, un sentimiento de miedo y terror le inundó por dentro. Un sentimiento de miedo por lo que pudiera ocurrirle a Lucy. Él todavía tenía suficiente aliento como para seguir luchando, pero si algo ocurriera…Lucy sería la perjudicada. El miedo iba propagándose por cada célula de su cuerpo, y ya no había vuelta atrás. El enemigo al que se enfrentaba era cien veces más poderoso que él y Lucy juntos, sin contar el temible ejercito de monstruosas sombras siguiéndole, desalmadas. Se quedó helado, sin moverse, con un golpe acompasado marcando el ritmo de su corazón y un sudor frío recorriendo su frente. Sus ojos mostraban el más terrible temor hacía el destino de Lucy, y, de repente, vio una sombra aproximarse a su lado.

-Natsu…-le llamó una cálida voz.

Él se giró, todavía con una expresión de horror en su rostro, y pudo ver que Lucy le estaba llamando.

-¿Lucy? ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupado, temiendo por ella.

-Sí.-le respondió con una cálida sonrisa, mientras se asomaban algunas magulladuras por sus brazos. La chica se aproximó hacia él y le tocó la mejilla con la mano, como si le hubiera hecho volver de un gran letargo. Él simplemente le miró, aturdido.

-Casi no te reconozco. ¿Dónde está el Natsu que conozco? ¿El que no se hace atrás por nada en el mundo?-le dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla. Él seguía perplejo ante las acciones de la rubia.-Oye…Hazme un favor. Derrótale y hazle saber quién eres. No tienes por qué tener miedo si estoy a tu lado en todo momento.-profetizó.

Y entonces, fue justo en ese momento, cuando el pelirosa despertó de su pequeña oscuridad de terror, y se dio cuenta de que no podía tirar la toalla así como así. Se levantó torpemente ayudando a Lucy a levantarse junto a él, y se miraron levente para girar la mirada a la multitud de sombras y al enemigo en cuestión. Pero la mirada no era igual que antes, era diferente: concisa, intensa y penetrante, con rasgos de valor iluminándola. Algo en ellos había cambiado.

-¿Vamos?-indicó el dragon slayer.

-Juntos.-respondió la rubia con una sonrisa autocomplaciente.

Y se precipitaron en dirección al enemigo, que miraba atónito las acciones de los jóvenes magos.

-¿Qué hacéis? ¡Pararos! –Empezó a balbucear el enemigo, alarmado.- ¿No me oís? ¡No podéis hacer nada contra mí! ¡Deberíais estar hundidos en vuestro infierno personal!

Y los jóvenes corrían cada vez más rápido en su dirección, ignorando por completo las palabras del oscuro mago. Natsu, cada vez más caliente mientras aumentaba la velocidad, iba recuperando el poder mágico que antes había perdido, al igual que Lucy, y cuando estuvieron a pocos metros del enemigo, Natsu encendió en vivas llamas su puño izquierdo, mientras sorprendentemente Lucy había invocado a todos los espíritus celestiales que poseía. Ya a centímetros del enemigo, todos saltaron y le propinaron un buen puñetazo, del cual salió disparado empotrándose contra una formidable pared. El adversario quedó reducido a poco más que cenizas por el humeante puñetazo de Natsu, y se podían distinguir las voluptuosas magulladuras que tenía por todo el cuerpo a causa del poder de los seres celestiales y de la propia Lucy.

-Cómo… ¿Cómo habéis podido derrotarme?-inquirió el enemigo caído, incrédulo.

Los dos se sonrieron mientras caían al suelo a causa de la gran energía mágica usada. Lucy quiso responder, pero se le adelantó Natsu antes de que pudiera decir nada.

-Cuando tus sueños están rotos y piensas que ya no te queda nada por lo que luchar, es cuando te das cuenta que lo importante no es la meta, sino tu actitud ante la vida, lo que te hace diferente: el coraje. ¿Y cómo lo consigues? Cuando aquel que te acompaña, cuando todo lo demás te ha abandonado y solo queda aquella persona a tu lado, te das cuenta que esa misma persona es quien te lo proporciona. Quien te proporciona el coraje suficiente para seguir adelante.

El adversario simplemente se dejó caer, rendido y fracasado, ante las palabras del joven mago. Lucy se quedó atónita ante los pensamientos de Natsu, y, aunque le doliera todo el cuerpo y sintiera que muy pronto se quedaría sin energía, se acercó a Natsu y le abrazó, estando en el suelo.

-Natsu…

-Dime.

-Hasta ahora no he tenido coraje para decirte que te quiero.-le susurró sonriente. Él la miró ensimismado, y la besó delicadamente.

-Te quiero.-dijo Lucy cuando se habían separado sus labios.

-Yo también.-respondió el pelirosa con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

Y ese fue el día en que Natsu aprendió que el coraje es un sentimiento que te otorgan las personas que amas y confías.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Voy bien o qué? xD

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer :)

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Nervios

**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail.**

Esta vez toca el turno a los nervios.

¡Disfrutar!

* * *

**NERVIOS**

"**Los nervios van acompañados de angustia y incertidumbre, pero si sabes manejarlos bien, el resultado es excepcional"**

-Natsu, tranquilízate.-Decía Lucy exasperada mientras veía a su compañero dando vueltas de un lado hacia otro, con las manos rascándole el pelo alborotado.

-¡No puedo! ¡Simplemente, no puedo!-contestó el dragon slayer exaltado.

El pelirosa bufó angustiado, dejando escapar pequeños atisbos de fuego por su boca.

-Natsu, solamente es un torneo, no hay razón para estar así de nervioso.-dijo Lucy, intentando tranquilizarle.

-Lo sé… ¡Pero es el vigesimoséptimo torneo de todo Fairy Tail! Necesito ganar, Lucy, y lo tengo muy difícil. Me juego mi orgullo de mago Fairy Tail.

Lucy se quedó mirándole sin saber que decir. No encontraba las palabras exactas para animarle y decirle que era suficientemente fuerte para ganar.

-Natsu…-le llamó Lucy.

-Dime.

Ella se aproximó a él con paso firme, calculando la distancia.

-Te pido que te calmes. Sé que puedes hacerlo, tú eres el único que tiene la fuerza para seguir adelante, sin importar nada. ¿Quién si no ha sido capaz de vences a todos nuestros peores enemigos él solito?

El dragon slayer se la quedó mirando, sin saber que responderle. Ella tenía razón, siempre había sido capaz de vencer a todos los enemigos que se interponían en su camino, y no hacía falta decir que eran verdaderamente fuertes.

-Tienes razón, pero…

-¡Pero nada!-exclamó la rubia, mirándole determinante.-Tú eres capaz de eso y más, así que sal y demuéstrales lo que vales.

Él solamente pudo sonreír, mientras a Lucy se le contagiaba su sonrisa, sin evitar sonreírle igual que él. Él se aproximó a ella y le besó en la mejilla.

-Gracias por hacer desaparecer mis nervios.

-No…No hay de qué.-dijo Lucy, ligeramente colorada por su acción. Él dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada sonora, tocándole el pelo a la rubia, intentando despeinarla, mientras ella hacía un puchero.

-Espero no molestar nada-dijo una voz proveniente de afuera el gremio.-Pero Natsu, te toca salir ya.

Lucy giró la mirada hacia el chico que se encontraba apoyado en la puerta.

-Gray, ¿no le tocaba a Erza primero?-inquirió el pelirosa.

-No. Se ha retirado porque había quedado con alguien. Parecía realmente nerviosa, pero creo que no era exactamente por el torneo.-dijo, soltando una carcajada.

-¿Y tú, Natsu, estás nervioso?-preguntó Gray con una mirada lasciva.

-Claro que no.

-No me parece raro, después de todo, teniendo a Lucy para quitarte los nervios se agradece, ¿no?-dijo burlón.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron a la vez y luego apartaron la mirada, sonrojados.

-Bueno qué, ¿Vienes al festival o quieres quedarte un rato más con tu compañera?

-¡Maldito pervertido! ¡Ya verás cuando pelee contra ti!-dijo persiguiéndole a las afueras del gremio, mientras Lucy veía correr a los jóvenes incansablemente, no sin antes desearles buena suerte.

Natsu se dedicó a perseguirle por toda Magnolia antes de participar en el torneo, pensando que quien mejor para quitarle los nervios que su querida Lucy.

* * *

Un poco cortito, pero no he tenido tiempo de mucho más. El viernes/sábado intentaré subir algún capítulo de mis otros fics y este mismo.

Espero que os haya gustado y muchas muchas gracias por leerlo :3

¡Nos leemos!


	3. Egoísmo

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. El personaje que he elegido es Natsu y su tercera emoción será el egoísmo.

¡Disfrutar!

* * *

**Tú eres mía**

-¡Estoy cansada!-se quejaba una rubia mientras andaba de vuelta al gremio, tras una fallida misión junto a Natsu, Erza y Gray-¿Por qué no paramos y comemos algo?-suplicó haciendo un puchero.

-No podemos Lucy. Cuanto antes lleguemos al gremio antes habremos terminado.

-Pero Erza, llevamos todo el día andando de un lado para otro y…

Se cortó de pronto al ver como Erza giraba ligeramente su cabeza con una mirada terrorífica pintada en su rostro. Inmediatamente se calló y Erza volvió a su modo normal. Natsu observaba toda la conversación des del final de todo, observando a la rubia directamente. Quería meterse verdaderamente en la conversación y defender a Lucy sobre ir a comer algo y descansar un poco del viaje, pero antes de pronunciar una palabra la maga peli escarlata ya lo estaba mirando con furia y una aura oscura sentir por todo el cuerpo. Giró la mirada chasqueando la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

-¿Decías algo, Natsu?

-¿Yo? Nada…

Continuaron andando por toda la ciudad, hasta que de repente vino un chico de entre diecisiete y dieciocho años aparecer por entre la gente. Era bastante alto, pelo castaño y ojos claros, con una vieja camisa blanca y unos pantalones militares. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba un libro más o menos mediano, no muy grueso.

-H…Hola.-se presentó inmediatamente.

Los cuatro compañeros se le quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, hasta que una suave voz habló por todos.

-Hola. ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?-dijo Lucy afablemente.

-Y…Yo…B, bueno, es que…

Lucy enarcó las cejas sin entender nada de lo que decía el tímido muchacho, y, mientras tanto, Natsu lo veía todo sigilosamente, hasta que por fin el chico se dignó a hablar.

-Bueno, te vi hace unas semanas en la revista de Fiore y… ¿Tú eres Lucy Heartfilia?-inquirió sorprendido.

-Sí, yo misma. ¿Pasa algo?-dijo cada vez más confusa.

-M… ¿Me podrías firmar la revista? Es espectacular verte aquí mismo, eres más guapa que en las fotografías.

Lucy se sonrojó ante el comentario. No se esperaba que semejante individuo le dijera eso.

Y, mientras tanto, Natsu lo contemplaba todo con una mirada calculadora. Gray y Erza se dieron cuenta de ello, y no podían evitar reírse por lo bajo, sin que nadie se enterara, mientras aquel muchacho iba conversando con Lucy, y Natsu iba viéndolo todo en primera plana.

-Gracias. ¿Te apetecería comer algo conmigo o…?-inquirió el muchacho.

A Lucy se le resbaló una gotita por la frente, e intentó persuadirle, pero era demasiado persistente. Y mientras eso pasaba, los sentimientos de Natsu aumentaban por momentos. No es que él fuera alguien egoísta ni codicioso, pero no le gustaba que le tocaran lo suyo, y menos cuando era Lucy.

-Perdón, pero…-intervino el pelirosa.-yo creo que Lucy no quiere salir a comer contigo, y además, tenemos que apresurarnos en nuestro viaje.-dijo quedamente.

-Eso lo dirá ella, ¿no crees?-inquirió expectante.

-Bueno, yo…Es verdad que tenemos mucho viaje por delante, así que lo mejor sería…

-¿Ves? No quiere, será mejor que te largues. –decía cada vez más enfadado. Gray y Erza se miraban la escena entre risas y algo de seriedad al asunto, aunque nunca habían visto a Natsu actuar así, ni siquiera con Lisanna.

Los muchachos estuvieron unos segundos mirándose con furia, para luego cruzar las miradas y girarlas hacia Lucy, que no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, pues encantada de conocerte. Ya…Ya nos veremos.-respondió Lucy.

El chico le sonrió y se fue, no sin antes aclarar que se pasaría por Magnolia para visitarla. Al ver como se alejaba el chico, Natsu tiró el primero por el camino que llegaba al gremio, con mal genio.

-Natsu…-la llamó Lucy.

-Cállate y date prisa, o si no no llegaremos.

-¡Natsu!-gritó Lucy, harta de que no le hiciera caso.- ¡Estoy intentando hablar contigo!

Él simplemente se giró, mirándola hacia ella.

-¿Qué?

-Dime qué te pasa.

-No me gusta que me toquen lo mío.

-¿Lo tuyo?

Él simplemente se quedó en silencio, sin decir nada. Gray y Erza se los miraban como si de una película se tratara.

-Flamita, eres demasiado egoísta.-dijo Gray intentando ayudarle inconscientemente.

Lucy se relajó en cuanto supo a que se referían esas palabras.

-Natsu, eres idiota. –dijo entre un suspiro.-pero al fin y al cabo eres mi idiota.-dijo antes de guiñarle el ojo.

Natsu enmudeció.

-Lucy, ahora tú eres la egoísta-profetizó Erza.

Ella sonrió, y, de repente, Natsu le cogió por la mano y empezaron a correr sin saber a qué dirección iban, seguidos por Erza y Gray.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!-dijo Lucy entre jadeos.

-¿No decías que estabas cansada?-asintió.-Pues vamos a comer algo.

Ella sonrió, como el día en que se conocieron.

-A cambio.-continuó.-tendrás que pagar tú.

La rubia se paró en seco, a sabiendas de que él llevaba una cantidad de dinero formidable para pagar los costes de la comida.

-Eres un egoísta.

-Lo sé.-dijo mientras le tocaba el pelo, enmarañándolo.-Por eso tú eres mía.

Se sonrieron los dos y no dijeron nada más, volviendo a correr hasta el restaurante.

* * *

Terminé. Tres de cinco.

Espero que os haya gustado y gracias por leer :3

¡Hasta el siguiente drabble!

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Valor

**Disclaimer: **Ningún personaje de Fairy Tail me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.

Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de El mejor gremio de todos Fairy Tail. El personaje que he elejido es Natsu y su cuarta emoción será el valor.

¡Disfrutarlo!

* * *

**VALOR**

**"El verdadero valor consiste en prever todos los peligros y despreciarlos cuando llegan a hacerse inevitables."**

-¡He pescado algo, Natsu!-dijo una voz aguda a lo lejos.

-¡Muy bien Happy! Ya tenemos algo para comer.

-¡Aye!

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo una suave brisa de verano acariciándome la piel, mientras aspiraba el olor a hierba fresca del prado. Abrí un pelín los ojos para avistar a Happy pescando felizmente, mientras se le hacía la boca agua. Volví a cerrar los ojos. Hace tiempo que no me encontraba tan calmado y relajado. Siempre escogemos las misiones más difíciles y peligrosas de todas. Y no digo que no me gusten, al contrario, pero...hacía tiempo que no gozaba de un buen descanso. Volví a abrir los ojos, admirando a las blancas nubes silenciosas moviéndose lentamente. Un poderoso sol de verano iluminaba el cielo azul, y dejé que mi mente divagara por mis recuerdos para reflexionar un poco.

De pronto, un recuerdo reciente me vino a la mente. La última misión fue realmente difícil. ¿Un mago normal y corriente esclavizando a una ciudad entera con solamente su poder? Fácil. Pero, un mago con misteriosamente sangre de Zeref corriendo por sus venas, no es tan fácil como parece. Al final la jugada nos salió bien, pero casi morimos por mi culpa. Y es que, aunque yo sea siempre el que lo solucione todo y el más valiente, hay veces en las que también tengo miedo o pavor. Veces en las que no puedo ni mirar al frente viendo todos los problemas que se nos avecinan. Hoy puedo estar aquí, mirando tranquilamente a las esponjosas nubes pasar mientras Happy está pescando la cena y todo el mundo sigue el ritmo de sus vidas, pero mañana me puedo encontrar en una árdua pelea contra alguien con quien ni siquiera llego a su nivel. Pero mi espíritu de superación me ayuda a contrarestar los miedos e incertidumbres, o al menos una parte de ellos. El problema es que hay veces en que me expongo demasiado a ellos, y ese espíritu termina sin hacer bien su función, dejándome solo.

Hasta que recuerdo que no estoy solo. Que tengo a Fairy Tail, a mis amigos y compañeros. Pero a veces hay solo una persona que me ayuda a conseguir fuerza de mi interior, creyendo en mi. Alguien con quien puedo confiar, a escepción de mis amigos. Alguien que me da valor.

-Natsu...¡Por fín te encuentro!-dijo una suave voz, volviéndome a la realidad. Y ahí viene la persona en quien pensaba.

-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-le pregunto, mientras forma una gran sombra tapándome del Sol.

-Erza quiere verte, por lo ocurrido en la misión. Dice que Levy ha resuelto el enigma de la sangre de Zeref.

-¿A sí?-dije mientras encorbaba la espalda.-¿Y qué pasó?

-Bien, resulta que los seguidores más alocados de Zeref, quisieron conseguir su sangre creyendo en que si hacían una transfusión, obtendrían el mismo poder que él. Lo que no sabían era que Zeref vive desde hace 400 años, y la sangre los hacía envejecer más deprisa, obteniendo una esperanza de vida de poco días. Supongo que el enemigo al que nos enfrentamos hacía solo días que se había echo con la sangre de Zeref, pero...¿Cómo lo ha podido hacer?

Me volví a tumbar, exhausto. Supongo que mis días de relajación habían terminado. Lucy se irguió hasta decidir sentarse a mi lado, aspirando su aroma.

-Natsu...-sentí que me llamaba cálidamente.

-Dime.

Ella simplemente se dejó caer sujetándose fuertemente las piernas, mientras miraba al vacío con aires de tristeza marcando su rostro.

-Tengo miedo.-Dejó caer su cabeza hundiéndola entre sus piernas, cabizbaja.-Tengo miedo de lo que nos pueda pasar.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como todo. No sé, me siento insegura. Zeref es cada vez más fuerte y yo...Siento como si no sirviera de nada. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda ocurrir...De lo que te pueda ocurrir.

Suspiré. Otra vez ella y sus incertidumbres.

-Tranquila.-me acerqué a ella y le puse la mano en el hombro, mirándola directamente a esos ojos marrón chocolate que tanto me gustaban.-Eres una de las personas más poderosas que he visto, y sabes que es verdad. Nadie vencerá a Fairy Tail, jamás. Además, hay algo que nosotros tenemos y ellos carecen de ello.

Ella volteó la mirada para verme mejor, admirando su rostro.

-¿Qué es?

-El poder del valor.

Ella simplemente se dejó caer en mis brazos, como solía hacer de costumbre cuando se encontraba decaída. Resopló y intentó no llorar, pero yo olía el olor a sal de sus lágrimas tiñendo mi ropa.

-Gracias.-pronunció ella.

Y por eso nunca me podía sentir asustado o decaído. Tenía que tener valor y enfrentarme a las peores cosas, por ella.

Porque supongo que el valor se tiene cuando uno quiere proteger a lo que quiere.

_Fín_

* * *

¿Qué tal? Ya solo falta uno :)

Últimamente no he escrito mucho porque me he tenido que comprar un ordenador nuevo y he tenido un par de problemillas. Peeeero como ya están resueltos, ¡Es hora de avanzar con mis historias!

Espero que os haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos


End file.
